LuchiaxKaito
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Luchia and Kaito have been through a lot scene they met, now read the last chapter, to see what lies untold in luchia's past and if Luchia and Kaito will stay and what happens in the future.
1. Late for school

Luchia loved being home safe and sound with her boyfriend Kaito which she now lives with. She always wanted a regular relationship with him but couldn't, but now she had her chance. For the first time she gets exactly what she wants.

I do not own mermaid melody or the characters in this story!

"Kaito it's 7:05"

"Huh" he said with a tired voice.

Luchia tried to get Kaito up. But it didn't work very well, so she grabbed the clock and put to his face.

"Holy Crap it's 7:10 why didn't you wake me Luchia?"

"HUH just get up, we have to go"

Five minutes later they were off for school running. Then suddenly there was a crack in the sidewalk and Luchia hit it and started to fall when Kaito caught her and started running with her in his arms.

"We are so late for school" said Kaito

"Yep and it's all your fault too" she started giggling

"Ok then you can walk" he said with a teasing smile on his face.

"What"

Then Kaito put her down and started running off.

"If you leave me here I won't kiss you at all day" she said with a hidden smile.

Then suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"Let's see how long that lasts" he said

"Ok have it your way"

So she stared running and she ran faster then Kaito did. So pretty much she had beat him to school and raced to class without him.

Lunch time

They didn't get detention but they did have a warning. Then when the students went to hang outside, Kaito went up to Luchia right by her friends and tried to kiss her but then she put her hand in front of her mouth. He pulled away confused by how she refused to kiss him.

"I told you I wouldn't kiss you today, but you didn't believe me now did you?" then she started to giggle.

"Come on I was kidding"

"But you left me remember"

"But…But…"

"Well then you will have to wait till tomorrow" she said teasing him.

In class

Kaito sat right behind Luchia because he wanted to be by her so he now sits behind her in every class. He also desperately wanted to kiss her but she wouldn't kiss him, so he started to play with her hair. She just flinch once and then calmed down.

"I won't be home till 4:30 tonight" he whispered

"Why" she asked

Then Kaito went back to his work and Luchia just turned back around confused.

Later that day around 4:30

"Where is he, he said he was going to be home…"

Then while she was looking out the window she saw a car pull in. she was confused because she new that Kaito and her didn't drive a car. Then the car door opened and… Kaito stepped out.

"What is going on?" she asked with excitement

"Well I've been learning to drive and today I got my license"

"Are you serious?"

"Well how do you think I got this car here if I wasn't serious?"

"Oh you got a point there" she started to giggle again.

Then they both walked in side when suddenly Kaito pinned Luchia to the wall, with her hands pinned to the wall. Then he gave her a long kiss.

"Thanks for the kiss; I thought you would have never kissed me today."

"Hey that's not fair"

"It is for me I was dying to kiss you."

End of chapter

Please tell me if this was good I really want to know thanks!!!!


	2. Kaito shows his love

In this chapter Luchia and Kaito are at home and Kaito is planning on going out to dinner with Luchia to ask her something but when they come home an unexpected vaster comes and you may have thought to never see him again. Then later on there is a big surfing compotation at the beach and there is a new surfer who looks like Kaito.

Disclaimer- I don't own mermaid melody just so you people now!!

Chapter 2 Kaito shows his love!!!

"Luchia are you ready to go we are going to be late." Kaito exclaimed

"Be right out, can you get my purse for me and I'll be out in a second I swear."

Ok but which one?"

Kaito looked at all of her purses about 10 to be exact. So he looked at all of them and just pick one that went with the color of her dress because he new what she was wearing to dinner. Five minutes later Luchia was running out the door, she hoped in the car and went off.

At the restaurant!

"I think I will have a salad for now please." Said Luchia

"I'll have the chicken soup." Said Kaito

Once the waiter was gone Kaito got really nerves looking. Luchia just look at him confused on what was going on.

"When should I ask her?" he asked himself

"Kaito are you ok?" she asked

Then Kaito was thinking "now" so he then got down on the ground and took out a small, black, velvet box.

"Luchia will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

He looks around.

"Well if I wasn't serious would I…"

"YES" she said

"Really"

"Yes…Yes." And Luchia started to cry out of joy.

Then Kaito took the ring out and put it on her ring finger. It was gorgeous. Then she leaned down and hugged him. She was so happy she was going to marry Kaito… Kaito…. The one she loved so much. The rest of the night was beautiful with nice food and such. When they were driving home all Luchia could think of is her wedding, telling her friends… but wait what about her kingdom. She new that Kaito was the prince of the sea so maybe they would let her but if not then what….

They arrived home and Luchia got out of her nice cloths and got into a sun dress that she was going to wear for bed because one she loved the dress, and two it was a very comforting dress that Kaito loved to see her in too. Five minutes after they were home the door bell rang, so Luchia went to get it and was shocked to see who was standing at the door.

"Ryo?" she asked questioned

"Yo, Luchia long time no see, so I was wondering if I could stay with you for 2 days I lost my house and I need a job and there is no one left to go to."

"Oh…um…"

"Luchia who is at the…" Kaito stopped when he saw.

"Uh Kaito do we have an extra room?"

"Yeah but…"

"Uh Ryo if you want you can stay in the guests room."

"Really"! He said

"Yeah if you really need a place to stay" she said.

"Oh thanks a lot Luchia you were always so nice to me"

"Uh" then Kaito walked out of the room.

Before Luchia went after him she asked Ryo something.

"So do you want me to make you dinner?"

"Uh sure if that's not a problem for you"

"No not at all just wait a minute then I will make something"

"Ok"

Then Luchia walked into Kaito and her room really worried.

"Kaito are you ok, Where are you?"

Kaito didn't answer her. She went to the grudge to find that the car was gone. She never heard the car leave, where did he go?

"Ryo I will be back, if you want you can make what ever you want or you can order something"

"Ok" he said worried.

Luchia put her coat on and ran out the door.

"Oh Kaito where did you go"?

It was really cold outside when she was looking for Kaito. Winter had just hit them and it was freezing all the time. She had looked everywhere and she ran around everywhere looking but never found him. She then went to a small beach house where Kaito had first kissed her and looked inside nothing. She turned around to head home, but her head was feeling dizzy. Then she saw a figure a porch her. It was Kaito looking at her with a sad face.

"Kaito your here" she said in a faint whisper.

Then Luchia fell to the ground.

"Luchia…Luchia are you ok come on wake up… Luchia..." the voice started to faint and then she heard nothing…

Kaito looked at her, her body was so cold.

"You went looking for me…" he said with a tad smile.

He then picked her up and walked her home in his arms. His car was at home because he had gone back, and when he heard that Luchia went out, he went looking for her.

"Hey…What happened to Luchia" asked Ryo concerned

Kaito just encored him and went to the bedroom and put her in bed. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went out of the room.

"What did you do Kaito"? He asked again

"Nothing, just leave me alone"

Kaito walked to the guest's room and set it up for Ryo. He didn't even now why he was doing it for him but something told him it was right. Kaito then walked it to their room and sat at the end of the bed. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault if only I had stayed she would be fine" he said

"Kaito" cough "I'm fine you now, you can stop worrying about me" she said with a smile

"What"? He turned around and noticed she was ok…she was fine…what a relief. He then gave her a hug.

"Don't ever do that again"

"But I was worried about you" she said

That hit him hard like he had made a big mistake, he was jealous for what? Nothing and now she was in bed and was out like she was…dead and all he could think was "it's my entire fault that she is in bed like this."

"It's not your fault" she said as if she was reading his mind.

"So please stop thinking that" she asked

Then all he did was smile at her. Later on Luchia had caught up with Ryo, he got a job at the pearl hotel, moved in there, and Kaito was finally settled down. Later Kaito and Luchia were having dinner at home.

"Luchia I have surf meet at Hawaii" He said

"Oh" she said in a sad voice

"And I thought you might like to come with me this time…"

"REALLY" She asked really excited

"Yep"

"Thank you Kaito I love you" then she practically ran over and hugged him to death. Then she ran out of the room and went to go pack for the trip. While she was packing she started humming the song beautiful wish. Kaito decided to do the dishes. He was really happy that Luchia was super happy too. The next day they were out the door fast.

When they got there, there were a lot of girls from her class because they were his fan club.

"What are they doing here"?

"Actually this is the girls that come every time I go to Hawaii"

Luchia was worried that they would be all over him, and she really wanted to spend time with him away from everyone…

"Are they coming"?

"Sadly yes…uh" then Kaito sighed

'Oh" she said with a sad expression

"Oh Luchia I won't let them get in our way"

"Really" she asked with a hint of disbelief

"Yep I swear" then he gave her a nice passionate kiss right in front of everyone. All the girls gasped as they saw what had just happened.

On the plane

Luchia had fallen asleep in her seat for it was late at night. Kaito looked at her and saw how cute she was when she slept. He then moved her so that she lay in his arms and after that he just watched her peacefully sleep the rest of the way. He was tired too but if he fell asleep there was no questioning that one of his fans might do something to her, so he stayed up and watched the movie that was playing on the little T.V in front of him. When they got to Hawaii Luchia was still tired from it, so Kaito and Luchia went to the Hotel right away, they met all the contestants in the composition and the really strange thing was there was a 14 year old boy that looked a lot like Kaito. Then there was a girl next to him that looked like Luchia but had the same color hair as Kaito and she wore a pink shell pendant.

"OH MY GOD Kaito look at those two kids over there" said Luchia

"What the, they look like…"

Then suddenly the two kids noticed them and walked over to them.

"Hello" said the girl "nice to meet you "

"Who are you two kids"? Asked Luchia

They then grabbed Luchia and Kaito's hands and took them to a private place.

"We are your son and daughter" they both exclaimed

"Oh my god" was all Luchia and Kaito could say.

"We have come to see you guys from the future " said the girl

"What are your names"? Asked Luchia

"My name is Mich" Said the boy

"Annie" said the girl

End of Chapter 2 hoped you liked it!!!!!!


	3. I'm with Kaito

Luchia and Kaito's kids have appeared, but why? Also some more people come into the story and just to warn you might be long.

Chris: He is from Luchia childhood and he is an aHole so to speak, he also gets a lot of girls like Kaito

Kasy: (that's how I want to spell it so back off if it bugs you then deal with it) she is the head of the mermaids at Luchia's Kingdom, also her best friend from childhood.

P.S. Please review my story, I love reviews, and also if you want you can give me suggestions on the next chapter I'm kind of having writers block heh, heh, heh.

Chapter 3:

"So why are you two here"? Luchia asked.

"Well we are here because there is something that breaks you two up here in time and it has to do with some guy named Chris" Said Annie.

"NOWAY THAT CAN'T BE"? Shouted Luchia

"What is wrong Luchia"? Asked Kaito really worried.

"Oh well Chris is from my childhood, he always made fun of me for everything I did. Then when I was ten, I guess I got really pretty so Chris kissed me and said I was his girlfriend forever. Then when the kingdom heard they were excited that I found a _great_ man to marry." She said with tears streaming down her face slowly.

"So does that mean you are supposed to marry this Chris guy?

"Yes" She said in a faint voice.

"NO WAY" Said Kaito There was a moment of silence.

Luchia was now looking at her feet while she cried softly. Beep, beep, beep went the watch on Mich's arm.

"Time to go sis" said Mich

"Ok, sorry we have to go" said Annie

"Oh ok bye you guys" said Luchia

Kaito was silent with his arms crossed looking in another direction. Then they vanished. Kaito and Luchia walked back to the lobby in silence. When they were walking Luchia ran into someone.

"Sorry" Said Luchia

"Sorry girlfriend, I didn't see you there" said a boy laughing

"Chris" Luchia said under her breath

Luchia got up by herself. Then she looked at Kaito who looked angry.

"Well you ready to come back with me Luchia"? Said Chris

"No I'm not going with you"

"Awe why not baby"?

"Because I'm engaged and in love with-"Luchia was cut off.

"Me right"

"NO with Kaito"

"Who"?

"Just leave me alone…please" Luchia then started to cry.

Kaito saw her and decided not to be mad. So he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That would be me" he said

"Whatever see ya girlfriend" said Chris as he walked away.

"Do you want to come with me on a walk Luchia"? Kaito asked

"Sure"

Then they went to the beach hand-in-hand. They were alone on the beach because it was late and the other people were most likely eating dinner. When they were walking all Luchia could do was think of what she was going to do. Then Kaito saw her expression and stepped in front of her, she bumped into him. Then before she could say anything he kissed her and they slowly fell to the ground. Kaito was still on top of her.

"Feel better"? He asked

"Well..." she was cut off.

He then started to kiss her again. He was enjoying this a lot that his girlfriend/ fiancé was sad because then they got to kiss more. He could now see in her eyes that she had forgotten and he wasn't going to ask again if she was ok. For about another 5 minutes they just lay there kissing on the cold, beach sand. After that he picked her up and took her to the hotel. When they got back it was about 10:00. He then took her in the room, still in his arms, he then gently put Luchia in the bed and kissed her forehead, then he got in the bed too and he snuggled with her and they fell asleep in each others arms. About 4:00 in the morning there was aloud knock on the door, Luchia woke because Kaito was a tight sleeper, she opened the door and was hugged like, blind folded, hands tied, feet too, and before her mouth was blocked she shouted Kaito, but it was too late by the time he got up she was gone.

"Luchia?" he screamed in fear, "LUCHIA"

Luchia POV

"Where am I going and with who"?

Then suddenly she felt water and then her tail. She had transformed. Where was she going…then it hit her Chris had kidnapped her and they were now heading to the kingdom.

"Let go of me" she in insisted but all that came out was "Mmmmmmmmm"

About an hour later she had the blindfold, rope, and tape off of her. Then she looks around there were people getting a party ready at the kingdom. She looked around confused. What is going on here was what she was thinking. Then she looked at Chris.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are here to get married Luchia" he said

"No get away from me"

Then Kasy appeared.

"What is wrong sis?" Said Kasy, They aren't really sisters but really good friends.

"Kasy I'm not marring Chris, I hate him"

"What, but that's what he told us" she said

"No Kasy I'm marring my boyfriend Kaito, he was the one I saved as a child"

"The human?" she asked

"Well sort of, he also is the prince of the sea"

"You mean one of the brothers that had been separated at birth?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, well you have to take this up with the council."

"Uh do I have to?"

"If you want to marry Kaito"

"Fine"

Then Luchia went to the council to ask them to marry Kaito.

"Can I marry Kaito or not" I asked

"NO for the sake of the kingdom you must marry Chris, he is a mermaid after all." They said

"But Kaito is the prince of the sea" I added

"NO"

"I don't take no, I'm sorry but if you won't let me marry Kaito as a Mermaid then... I… give up my throne. I said

Sorry the chap. Sucked I'm been trying to write but I missed 1 day of school and I had a pile to do, also my friends keep talking to me a lot so I get distracted sorry but please review, sorry, sorry, sorry if it was lame.


	4. love will keep us together

Kaito's POV

"Where the hell is she and who took her" he muttered to himself.

"Maybe she was taken by Chris he did say that the kingdom was waiting for Luchia to come marry Chris, and then maybe all I have to do is call Hanon and have her give me a lift there. Uh I don't know what to do, I'm worried sick about her, and it has been a whole day and still no call, or acknowledgement that she is safe and sound.

"I kept muttering to myself

Kaito then picked up the phone and dialed the pearl baths.

"Hello Pearl Baths, this is Rina speaking." She said

"Hi Rina this is Kaito, can I talk to Hanon and you?" he asked

"Uh sure just let me get her" then he heard her walk away.

A few minutes later he heard two voices.

"Hey Kaito what is up" asked Hanon

"Well Luchia as been capture/ taken to her kingdom, and I need you guys to get me there, she has been gone a whole day and I haven't heard from her for a while.

"Oh my god, how could this happen, who took her and why, come on Kaito spit it out" Hanon demanded

"Well there was this guy named Chris that Luchia new from childhood that apparently was the man her kingdom wanted her to marry, so now she is there and I don't know what is going on at all" he said now worried even more then he was before, after all the girl he loved so much wasn't here by him and he didn't know if she was…ok.

"Kaito…KAITO ARE YOU THERE" he heard Rina yell in the phone worried, he had just blanked out for a couple of seconds.

"I'm here sorry" I exclaimed.

"Good and we will be on our way, but we won't be there until tomorrow, see you then ok" said Hanon

"Oh ok bye" and then I hung up the phone.

"Luchia please be ok. I said.

Luchia's POV

"NO princess, you can't give up your throne" Said the council

"But I can't marry Chris" I said

"And why is that" They asked rolling their eyes waiting for an excuse.

"Because…because…I'm pregnant…" I said

and it was true after they had met the kids she had taken a test for pregnancy and was positive.

"What? How can that be? You are in love with someone else? One of the council members said to me.

"Yes I'm in love with the boy I saved as a kid, and he is a panthalassa, prince of the sea. Isn't that good enough I mean he is the price of the sea and I'm a princesses of the North Pacific Ocean. "I said in anger.

"Why can't you just deal with the fact I'm with someone else?" I asked now screaming at them.

"NO, you will not marry the man, you must marry Chris." Another council member said.

"And I said No I'm going to marry Kaito whether you like it or not." I blurted out, then suddenly someone with a sparkling tiara walked in, it was… my mother, I haven't seen her scene I was a baby, and still I never new what she looked like.

"Mo…mo…mother" I said

"Yes Luchia, I was called down here to handle the problem, I now you love the boy you saved that some years ago, I remember your letters and I new you would seek him out. I also new that you would want to marry him, the council disagreed with me when I said it was ok, and if what you say is true that he is a pathalassa and the prince of the sea then he is perfect for you to marry" my mother said, my mother is agreeing with me.

"But my queen…" said one of the members

"No buts I want my daughter to be happy and her child will be the Eire to the kingdom" she said

I went up and practically hugged her to death;

I get to marry Kaito now…I get to marry him…

Kaito's POV

"Come on where are they? I need to see Luchia…now" I said

"I want to get there as soon as possible…I miss her so much…and wonder if we get to get married…stop that no you will, of course you will…" Kaito then turned on the radio and heard a song and he started to sing to it.

(I will always return by Bryon Adams from spirit also I do not own this song) 

I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return   
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home

Oh I hear the wind call your name   
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return

I wanna swim in your water, be warmed by the sun,

Bathe in your waters cause you are the one,

I can't stand the distance, I can't dream alone,

I can't wait to see you cause I'm on my way home.

Oh I hear the wind call your name,

The sound that leads me home again,

It sparks up the fire,

A flame that still burns, yeah I'm on my way,

I will always return, yes I will always return,

I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned

Oh it's to you I will always, always return.

Then Kaito heard a knock on the door. "They are here!"

One hour later

"Luchia' Luchia where are you." I shouted in her kingdom, I ran around looking for her. Then I came to a sudden stop…there she was…safe…and…sound…nothing is wrong with her. I then ran up to her and partially hugged her to death then I held her in a passionate kissed.

"Kaito I missed you so much" she said in a whisper.

"I missed you too, I was so worried" I said

"but Kaito guess what, we get to get married!" she said with excitement.

Then I grabbed her and spun her around in the air and kissed her again, we fell on the ground still kissing and then we stayed there for about 5 minutes. I wanted to stay like that forever and ever together, but then we got interrupted by a certain someone I didn't want to see.

" What are you doing to my girlfriend" Said Chris

"She isn't your girlfriend, she is mine" I said pretty protective of her.

"Anyway the council said I could after my mother per swayed them to let me" said Luchia

"Your mother" Me and Chris said together.

"Yes my mother is back and she is all for us getting married" She told me

"No this can't be, you are to marry me not him" said Chris

"NO me and Kaito are meant to be together." she said then

Chris walked off and went to another part of the kingdom, the poisons room to be exact, but Luchia nor Kaito noticed he did.

Regular POV

"I am so glad Luchia" Kaito said

"Me too, I can't wait for our wedding, it is going to be beautiful, and my mother will be there" she said

"What about your father?" he asked

"My father died after I was born, he was very sick before, but I remember when I asked my mother she said before he died he looked at me and said _this baby girl is the most beautiful child I have ever seen in my whole life and even if I die tonight I will always love you and your mother forever and ever please remember that my darling…Luchia._ And then I heard that he fainted after that and that he was the one that named me." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wow Luchia that is so nice, wish I new my real parents" he said

then Luchia grabbed him and hugged him, she felt so bad that his parents wouldn't be there, but at least she got to marry him.

Now with Chris he had made a love poison so that the first person that Luchia saw would be the one she would fall in love with, but there were two side effects, one if she was in love with the one that kisses her first the spell is gone and also if drunken while pregnant the baby or babies will die and Chris doesn't know that Luchia is pregnant. When he was done, he took it to Luchia, she was in her master bedroom and Kaito was exploring the kingdom.

With Kaito

Kaito was just walking around very amused of the kingdom, it was very cool to walk in. suddenly a figure evolved in front of him, it was Annie.

"Annie" he said but was cut off.

"Dad, mom is in danger, the Chris guy is going to give her a love poison and it will kill us if she drinks it, also she will then die.

"You will die? Does that mean that Luchia is…" he was cut off again.

"Yes she is pregnant; please he is on his way now to give it to her.

Then Annie disappeared. Kaito started to run around the kingdom.

"Luchia…Luchia…Where are you?" then he ran up to some other people walking around and they directed him to her bedroom.

"Luchia please don't drink that poison" he said to himself.

He ran into the bedroom to find Luchia grabbing the dink and bringing it to her mouth.

"LUCHIA STOP" he screamed, she stopped just in time too.

Kaito ran up to her at hit the cup to the ground.

"What did you do that for" she asked

"That was a love poison and it was going to kill you if you drank it. He said

"What, no it wouldn't" said Chris

"Yes it would because Luchia is Pregnant" he said

"How do you know that Kaito" she asked.

"Annie came to me and told to save you" he said.

And I'm stopping there for now, I hope this chapter was better then the last. Please review my story too. I'm actually finishing this chapter at 3:24 in the morning.


	5. Secrets left unsaid

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews this is my first story for fan fiction so I'm happy you like it. So this is the last chapter of the story……BUT! There is going to be another Part to the story! The next story will be about…..what happens after the epilog!

Oh ya also I have been trying real hard to write this chapter but I just couldn't so be happy because like every 5 minutes I get distracted and want to write more to my other story! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!

Luchia and Kaito Chapter 6 - Secrets left unsaid

In the last chapter before the epilog, there will be some excitement. (I hope it's exciting anyway) So anyway Kaito and Luchia are crowned King and Queen, Luchia meets her little sister, and then Kaito finds out more secrets from Luchia's past that he really doesn't want to hear. I also **have** to say that the secret was my friends idea, because I couldn't think of one so I went to her and she helped me out!

"May I present the new King and Queen of the North Pacific Ocean" Came the announcer for the Ball

Luchia and Kaito walked up to the head chairs, there awaiting them to arrive was Luchia's mother. Then there were the people that would crown them both king and queen of the North Pacific Sea. Luchia also noticed 2 little girls by her mother. Kaito and Luchia stepped up onto the stairs that led to the queen and the crowners. They had both been crowned King and Queen at that point.

"Sister, Sister! I want a crown like you have!" said one of the girls, she was a pink mermaid like Luchia.

"What did you say?" asked Luchia in shock

"Luchia this is your sister Melody, she was born about 2 years ago" said her mother

"She was to be the air of the kingdom when you have moved on."

Luchia then realized something, if her sister was to be air of the kingdom then why doesn't she just let Melody have the throne, and she can live as a normal human, but sad as it was Melody was too young to rule a kingdom. Luchia then sat with Kaito at the Chairs, and the people cheered for them, but as soon as the ball began Chris came in with 5 other, very strong men by his side.

"Take Luchia" he demanded

"Get away from her" Kaito said now standing up. One of the guards threw a sward to him. Then he started to battle 3 of the men that were surrounding him. That didn't stop him though, he kept fighting, but what he didn't know was that Luchia was being captured that second.

"Kaito" Luchia screamed

Kaito turned around to see Luchia being taken away, when suddenly one of the men hit him on the head with his fist and as soon as Kaito was on the ground, he was knocked out.

Luchia on the other hand was taken to a room at the far end of the kingdom; there Chris was in a prince outfit. He was holding a cup of wine, but really had 2 spells. The first one was another love poison, and the second one is so that babies still not born will have the blood of who their mother kisses first, and there is no way to reverse the spell.

Luchia was dragged in front of Chris; she looked up from the ground and glared at him.

"What do you want now Chris?" she asked in a furious voice.

"I want to marry you, that's all, but I know I can't, so I want to do a toast with you" he said grinning he then gave the cup to Luchia, she new what it was.

"Another love poison, huh?" she said smiling

"But…but…how?" he asked astonished

"I'm not stupid Chris, I knew you wouldn't give up" she said happily

"Then there is only one thing to do" he said

"What could that possibly mean?" she asked getting angry.

"Well first I take the throne and the only way to do that is to kill your mother" he said with a smile, thinking "Now she will marry me".

"NO" she screamed

"Marry me then" he got closer to her.

"I won't marry you, ever" she said getting angry

Then Chris lifted her chin up to his face.

"Say good bye to your mother then" he grinned

"NO DON'T DO IT" she started to cry.

Then Chris was off. The men took Luchia to her bedroom, and locked her in there.

"NO LET ME OUT, PLEASE" she screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. There was no answer there though.

With Kaito

Kaito awake and noticed that there was no one around.

"Luchia…LUCHIA" he was now yelling her name with fear in his voice.

"Kaito…KAITO IS THAT YOU, KAITO HELP, I'M IN THE BEDROOM"

He found where Luchia was, he tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

"Luchia, I can't get it open" he yelled

"Don't worry about me then, go save my mother, Chris is going to kill her at this moment" she said with tears

"Luchia…" he whispered

"Go" she yelled

Kaito ran off, when he found Luchia's mother, she was on the ground, lying there, she wasn't dead, yet. Kaito walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Uh, it hurts; I only have some time before I die." She said breathing heavy

"Don't say that, you can make it" he said tears coming from the sides of his eyes. This was because Luchia's mother had become his mother in law; he hasn't had a mother for years.

"Cough, no it's too late Kaito, I'm glad you are marrying Luchia, I never liked Chris." She said with her last smile. Then she gasped, and…was gone.

"Mother…" Kaito then realized what he just said, it sounded weird to him.

Katio was now really mad, and now wanted revenge. He went to Lucia's bedroom and knocked the door down in less then a minute. Luchia got hit, but didn't tell him, he looked really angry. She was actually scared of Kaito. His eyes were like beat red, and he almost looked like steam was going to come out of his ears.

"Ka…Ka…Kaito…" Luchia walked slowly up to Kaito.

He turned and looked at her with anger. She then started to back up fast. He noticed this and calmed down a little.

"Luchia…" he asked her

"You…are scaring me right now Kaito" she said

She then backed up into her vanity, and a box of letters fell from there, she got scared and jumped in fear. Kaito stepped forward and picked up a letter. They were journal pages she had ripped out of a journal. He read one of them.

Dear Journal,

I met a boy 2 days ago.

I wish I could see him.

He has my pearl and I still haven't told anyone, but I did tell

Cory, he's in my classes.

He is one of the sweetest guys I know.

I think I want to marry him when I grow up.

Love,

Luchia

Kaito just stood there shocked. He couldn't bare read anymore, which pretty much said it all. He looked at Luchia; she was just standing there…crying. He turned around and walked out of the room, he couldn't bare to be by her right now.

"Kaito" she cried out, but Kaito kept walking. Luchia then just decided to run after him.

"I can't believe you Luchia" he yelled at her

"Kaito" she cried again, she ran up to him and hugged him. He just stood there not wanting to be like this right now, but didn't know what to do at the same time. Then someone came by them, it was Kory, he was coming down the hall. Kaito didn't know it was him.

"Please forgive me Kaito" Luchia pleaded. Kory was watching this, he was shocked to see that Luchia was crying. He walked up to her.

"Luchia are you ok?" Kory asked

"Huh" her eyes widened

Kaito was still mad so he backed away from her grip.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked coldly

"K…Kory" he said kinda scared

"Oh that changes everything, Luchia have fun with your boyfriend, and I'm leaving" he said and walked away again.

"Kaito, please don't go, I need you…I love you" she pleaded

Kaito stopped for a second.

"Don't you mean you did love me?" asked coldly

"No Kaito, I still do love you and only you…Kaito what about Annie and Mich?" she asked still crying.

"I don't know now…" he said now crying a bite.

"If you leave now, I will have to marry Chris, and I don't want to" she said

"Luchia, I love you, but now it feels like you never loved me" he aid now turning around, with tears coming down his cheeks faster.

"Kaito don't leave, I have always loved you, please believe that" she said falling to the ground crying. "Isn't all that matters is now, that was then and this is now." She cried hard.

Kaito was still upset and really loved Luchia. Then he heard Kory speak.

"Luchia, I don't think you deserve that guy, if he doesn't believe that you love him, he doesn't deserve you, so then I deserve you" Kory said

Kaito was so mad at that he started to walk away, but then he heard a hard, loud, slap.

"Never ever do you talk about Kaito that way, I love him and only him." She said in anger. "And now…now he is mad because of some stupid letters I wrote as a kid, which now I think, I made a big mistake on writing them." She said tears streaming down now, she was so upset that she ran away from him and past Kaito. Then Kaito grabbed her hand, turned her around and pulled her into a kiss. She returned the kiss.

"Kaito" she said lovingly

Kaito wiped her tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry Luchia" he said

"I forgive you because I love you so much" she said with a smile. "But what happened to my mother" she asked getting sad again.

"Luchia…I'm sorry, but she's gone" he said

"NO, this can't be, I have only got to see her once in years"

"It's ok Luchia, I'm here for you" he said wiping her tears away again.

That is the end of the story, but don't worry there is an epilog coming tomorrow I promise. I'm off of school tomorrow so I can get that done. Then there is a sequel coming too, if you guys want, review if you want a sequel. Hope you liked my first story, and please review.


	6. Epilog in the future

LuchiaxKaito

HA HA HA HA, I HAVE UPDATED, YEAH!!!!

This is the epilog; I wanted to do it for Kaito's Birthday too.

This chapter is a special one too, Exciting, I now!!! It's November 21st, guess what is on November 21st everyone…Kaito's Birthday, of course (this is the time to go oh right, duh! Just kidding) . Also you need to know it has been 7 months later…I know long ways later, then it will go 5 years later, sorry if the story moves a tad fast, but oh well.

Chapter 6

Luchia had woken up about an hour before Kaito did, because to day was Kaito's birthday! She went into the Kitchen. Luchia baked him a huge breakfast, with eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and a little present in the corner. Luchia then put everything on a tray and took it to their room. She kissed Kaito on the forehead and woke him up, he was startled at first, but then calmed down.

"Luchia, you made me breakfast, why though?" he asked confused.

"Don't you know what day it is today" Luchia said

"Yeah the 21st of November" he said still confused

"Kaito, this is really sad, I must say" she said shaking her head.

He then sat there and thought for a second…

"The 21st…of November…it's…my birthday…how did I forget that…?"

"I really don't know, but it was really, really sad" she said

Luchia then felt a sharp pain below her belly. She then fell to the ground in pain.

"Owe" she said

"Are you ok Luchia?" he jumped out of bed and sat next to her.

"I…I…think my water broke…" she said between heavy breaths.

"Oh my gash" Kaito then ran to the phone to call Hanon.

"Hanon" he said

"Yeah, what is it Kaito?" she asked worried

"Luchia is in labor" He said kind of scared

"What, I'll meet you at the hospital" then she hung up.

Kaito grabbed Luchia and took her to the car. They then rushed to the hospital.

At the Hospital, 5 hours later, Luchia is having…the _kids_…

"Here you go miss; here are your two healthy children." Said the nurse

Luchia looked them, they were sleeping in her arms, and then Kaito came back in. Kaito stopped when he saw Luchia and the kids, they looked so cute, just sitting there, he walked over to Luchia.

"Can I hold one of them?" he asked, he then took Mich from her arms, he looked so precious, just sitting there in his arms, then suddenly Hanon, Nagisa, Rina, Hamasaki, Caren, Coco, Seria, Noel, Nikora, and Taki walked in and all at once tried to hug Luchia, and when they saw the kids, all of them wanted to hold them.

"So isn't it Kaito's birthday today?" asked Hanon

"It is, isn't it, which means that we will be celebrating 3 birthdays on one day.

5 years later (told you it might move fast)

Luchia, Kaito, Annie, and Mich are at the beach. It's late at night, and then Hanon comes along to see everyone.

"There you go Mich, you got it" Kaito said he was teaching Mich to surf.

"Ah" Mich yelled when he fell off the surf board again.

"That's ok, I was the same, when I was your age" Kaito said

"I want to be just like you daddy though" he said

"Then you are going to need a lot of practice" he said

"Hey Luchia, Hey Annie" said Hanon

Annie was sitting with her mother, by the shore, she was in the water playing with her dolls, she was also wearing a pink sea shell pendant.

"I like your pendant" said Hanon as she sat next to Luchia

"Thank you, it's from mommy, when I open it, it plays a beautiful melody" she said getting excited talking about the pendant.

"What song did you put in there Luchia?" asked Hanon

"Legend of the Mermaid" she said

"Oh I love that song" said Hanon getting excited

"Me too" she said

"Me too" said Annie

"Oh yeah, Hanon, me and Kaito are moving to Hawaii in 2 days" she said

"What, why?" she asked she doesn't want her best friend to move.

"Well, Kaito keeps having contests about every week now, and we thought it would be better just to stay there" she said

"We are going to miss all of you" she said with a small tear coming down her eye.

"Don't worry, you can come over when ever, and we are coming back for summers so you'll see us still." Luchia said now hugging her friend.

"Still…" Hanon was cut off by her cell phone

"Hello…Oh no I forgot, I'm so sorry" then she hung the phone up.

"Sorry Luchia, I got to go, I have a date" then she hugged her friend goodbye and ran off.

"Annie I think it's time to go home" Luchia told Annie

"But mommy, I want to play some more" she whined

"You can play when we get home, ok?" she giggled

"I guess so" she said

"Alright then, Ok guys time to go home" Luchia yelled to them

"Aw, just a little longer" Mich whined

"I made Raman" Luchia said

"Oh never mind, I'm coming" then Mich swam as fast as he could.

"I can't believe I lost to Raman" Said Kaito

"Oh daddy, cheer up" said Annie

"Alright, for you I will" he said

"Race you home dad" said Mich

"Your on, and who ever wins gets the last of the Raman" he said

Then they ran off.

"I want to race too" said Annie chasing after them with her doll, in her hand still.

Mich beat Kaito home and got the last of the Raman. Kaito wasn't happy about that, but Luchia gave him a nice kiss on the lips to cheer him up.

"Time for bed, you two" Luchia said

"Ok" they said in unison

Luchia tucked in Mich and Kaito tucked Annie. Then Luchia was talking to Mich.

"Goodnight Mich" she said kissing him forehead

"night mom" he said in a tired voice.

"I love you" she said

"Back at ya mom" he said

"Wow you said like your father" she said giggling

"I know, that's because I want to be just like him when I grow up" he said smilming

"That's great to hear'" she said

Then Mich fell asleep. Luchia Walked out the door and found Kaito waiting for her. They walked into their room, Luchia sat on the bed.

"Did you hear that" Luchia asked

"Yeah, just like me" he said day dreaming of his son just like him.

"That's going to take a lot of practice" she said starting to giggle

"What?" he said

"Just kidding" She said to him

"Better be" he said sitting next to her now.

"I think Annie is going to be like you too" he said

"You think, I mean that doesn't take a lot of practice" she said

"Oh yeah" he said

"Yep" then she kissed him.

"Love you" Luchia said

"Back at ya" he said with a smile

"Funny" she said sarcastically

"I thought so" he said.

That would be the end. Thanks for reading the story. Oh yeah, if you want a sequel e-mail me or put it in a review. Thanks!


	7. THANK YOU ALL

Hi everyone! Now I know the story is over but I would just love to…

THANK YOU ALL

I worked really hard and I appreciate it so much! Now I'm actually thinking of making another sequel to this, and not my love pop one, but one of Luchia and Kaito! Hope to see your reviews on my other stories!

P.s and yes people this is a very stupid thing to do, but I just had to thank you all!


	8. message

HI reviewers

HI reviewers!! Oh my god. I have to admit you guys are the best reviewers ever for my mermaid melody story! I love you all! Haha. Anyways I wanted to tell you I have a new sequel to this story, so please check it out!

Lots of love

Notemobutgirly

P.s If you just LOVE twilight! (I love it to death) go check out my story for Bella and Edward "Who would have known". Then you can be one of my best reviewers ever for that story!


End file.
